Guilty Party
by Drusilla Lolitta
Summary: Spike has his soul Whats buffy going to say (goes over a long time period)


"Ahhhhhhhh!" Spike screamed out in pain as the demon laid his hands on his chest forcing the energy into his dead body. He struggled and fought in protest and screamed to stop, but the demon simply smiled and forced the energy further into spike. The cave lit up until there was nothing but light, pure blinding light. Then the screaming stopped, the light faded and the demon was gone. Spike laid on the floor of the cave crying loudly. He opened his eyes revealing a bright white light where his eyes once were. He slowly sat up feeling every muscle in his body ache, but what hurt most was his heart. He held his chest and closed his eyes crying, the tears fell down his pale cheeks in luminating streaks, at they fall to the ground in front of him they exploded lighting the cave in small bursts. Slowly he gathered him self as much as possible and put his shirt and Jacket on and left the cave hugging him self his eyes still bright as ever.  
  
The sun rose over Sunnydale as usual, people woke up and went off to work, kids kissed their parents good bye and went off to school totally un aware that yet again this day almost hadn't come, clueless to the fact that up on a hill stood a man holding his best friend crying in his arms from the weight of the worlds hurt not to mention her own. The Slayer climbed from her what could have been her grave pulling Dawn out behind her and they walked out into the sun feeling more and more thankful for being alive than they ever had been. The four met on the outskirts of the cemetery and hugged in silence letting their tears say the words they couldn't find. In the magic box Giles and Anya stood and walked out the door looking out at the sunrise smiling. Giles leaned on Anya and nodded and walked down the street without saying a word. Anya simply stood there and smiled vanishing into the air. The scoobies all went on with their lives slaying demons and vampires. But Buffy was some how different, she walked through life again like she was missing something, but did her best to ignore it, because deep in her heart she knew what it was, she knew what was wrong and as long as she ignored it and didn't talk about it, then that meant nothing was wrong it was just in her head.  
  
Spike spent months tracking down the family of the slayer he killed in New York and all that time had come down to this moment, to this one time. He picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited for the answer. He still was not sure what he was going to say "hello im a vampire, and I killed your daughter the slayer and now ive got a soul and want to apoligize for killing her" no that was all wrong. His thoughts were broken by a voice on the other end, "'ello?" he spoke "uhm.My name is William, I knew your Daughter, well actually, I was there when she was killed, and I need to extend my apologies for your loss, and let you know her Death was more important and did more good for the world than you could imagine, but I know her life meant more than anyting and im sorry." He hung up not giving the person on the other end time to talk back, he sat there on his hotel bed holding the reciever tightly and cried, his eyes again lighting up brightly illuminating the room as his tears fell. He stood and left the phone on the bed walking out the door his long coat flying behind him like wings, and looking into his eyes you would have thought he wore it to conceal the wings of an angel.  
  
Spike, who took back is given name not liking to be reminded of his past, and the crimes he committed, walked out the doors of the hotel got into his car and drove eyes glowing brightly as he thought of buffy, the scene played over and over in his head and he cried, he hated himself for what he did, he flashed back and in his head he relived that night over and over again, the screams the pain, and he saw the hurt in her eyes and felt every inch of him self cringe as he heard her screams. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and leaned out the passenger side window throwing up again, as he did every time he thought of her, when he thought of what he did.  
  
Buffy sat up in bed suddenly and ran to the bathroom throwing up. She leaned back against the tub and cried just as she had for the past week. Lately she couldn't stop thinking about him, ahe laid in bed sobbing so hard she made her self sick, it had become a ritual, Xander was always there holding her making it better. She had found comfort in him more than ever lately, as did he in her. Willow, Xander, and Buffy all spent numerous nights crying to each other, but Xander and Willow had both taken time to leave and work their own things out, and Dawn had gone to stay with her dad, leaving Buffy alone, and she had never felt more alone in her life. Angel was Missing and had his own problems to deal with so she didn't call him for help, Giles called often but was simply wrapped up in the councils dealings and was just not there for her like he once was. She sat there in the bathroom sobbing thinking of Spike, she remembered his smile, his laugh. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall letting the memories rush over her. She could almost hear his voice and smiled at the thought.  
  
Driving down the road, spikes eyes settled again going back to their bright blue, he thought of Buffy and smiled seeing her face, her smile, he could smell her, and feel her against his skin as he drove past the Sunnydale sign. He parked in front of her house and sighed trying to hold back the emotions, and got out, he held his hand up to knock and instead opened the door and stepped inside looking around, he heard something up stairs and headed up them silently, careful not to wake anyone. At the top of the stairs he turned and saw the bathroom light was on and cringed, he walked past looking into buffys room and found it empty and looked back into the bathroom and found her leaning on the tub smiling as tears fell down her face. He stared at her in complete awe, she was so beautiful, in her moment she looked so completely happy and he wondered what she was thinking about. He slowly opened the door and stood there watching her until finally the silence was broken. The tears fell down his face and he spoke softly, "Buffy.", he hesitated waiting for her reaction and watched her eyes pop open and she sat there silent for a moment, "Spike." she smiled a bit at him and put her arms up as to hug him. He ran to her falling on his knees and holding he close. He pulled her onto his lap and sat there against the tub holding her crying as his eyes lit up once again filling the room with a light so bright the only thing visable was him and buffy, in the center of this massive white nothing. His tears fell onto her skin lighting it up and showing her perfection to him. Hse sat back looking into his eyes and paused scared and confused. "S..Spike.whats wrong? What happened to you?" He ran his hands through her hair and smiled as his eyes faded feeling his heart finally settling at ease with her in his arms. "I went to Africa to have a demon take my chip out, and instead," he ran his fingers ofer her face wiping her tears away, "he gave me a soul." She took a sudden breath in shock and sat there not sure what to say. "what? What do you think?" She stood and stared down at him, " You think you are going to just get a soul and this is all taken care of? You think that makes up for what you did?" She steped away from him and ran into her room falling on the bed in tears though she wasn't sure why she was crying. This is what she wanted after all.  
  
They talked through the night and held each other as they finally drifted off to sleep long after the dawn had broken. They were the picture of perfection; the slayer and her vampire. She was curled up in his arms like a child hiding from the world, and William Held her tightly to his chest as he dreamed, he was determined to not to let her go again. He took in everything about her as he laid there, he smell.the heat of her body against his cold dead flesh, but most of all he took in her pain, he felt everything she had ben feeling and let the tears fall into her soft blonde hair as he slept, the room lit with a brilliant white light like no one had seen before.  
  
The days past, between the slayer and her Vampire. They left the mail in the box, and took the phone from the wall and left the door unanswered, thriving in each others presence, enjoying the love and life each brought out in the other. They spent their days resting in each others arms and their nights playfully fighting and talking. They grew closer than any two beings had ever been in the history of time, and without them knowing it, outside their door, the world was at peace, demons, vampires and other wicked faces of evil, took no vengeance on the living, instead they kept to their workings in the underground. The love and peace between the two had created something beyond words, something that the watcher council and slayers had been searching for all time.they created a calm between the two worlds, and made them as one, in their own differences. Darkness and Light came together.  
  
As the years past new slayers came and went always coming to find Buffy to learn and to be taught. Buffy grew older, and wiser but older still, Spike fought to keep her by his side, her beauty never fading in his eyes, they spent days resting tangled in one another's arms, and nights with friends and family, the children they had adopted grew up and moved on staying close to their parents hearts. Willow and Xander where working in the magic box cleaning and enjoying each others company when the phone rang.it was Giles, His voice was old and tired, he sounded more concerned than ever, "Willow, where is Buffy?" "Giles? Uhm.at home I suppose sleeping im guessing why? Are you alright? Whats wrong?" "A.Prophecy Willow.I found a prophecy.*cough* buffy and spike created a peace within the worlds..throught dimensions even Her death and his Mourning will create an even stronger rift in them...all these years of peace will come with a price.*cough*" "Giles are you alright?......giles?" "buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Willow turned to Xander her eyes full of tears, " Giles.I .I think he just died.he said he found a prophecy.." Xander held her close and cried, " what did he say?" "Buffys going to die again..but all these years of peace with the demons are going to have a price.he didn't say what it was.but im thking something like a hellmouth opening everywhere." They closed the shop quickly and headed toward Buffys house, out side the clouds were turning dark, and there was a storm coming, unusual for a Californina Summer day.  
  
Spike sat at buffys side, she was frail and weak..her eyes lacked tat bright glimmer he had gotten used to seeing. " Buffy I can save you.just let me.." spike pleaded through his tears looking up from his knees at the woman he loved.Their Children at his side. She looked down at him with empty eyes and smiled patting his head softly as her tears fell over her wrinkled cheeks she kissed each of her children and kissed spike on the forhead laying her head back as she saw Xander and Willow enter the room she took a deep breath and fell asleep....letting the breath out she never took another. SPike stood hearing the rumble of the thunder and covered Buffys body with a sob and walked past the Group he made his way out of the door leaving his keys going into the garage he grabbed his old leather duster and pulled back the cover to his detoto got in and drove out of sight. The group stood on the porch watching dumbfounded then the lightning struck...and they watched the car spike was in go up in flames.Willow Screamed and grasped at the door frame as the sky exploded showering the town in bright red rain. They huddled Back into the house, The loyal, the witch and the slayers children, and waited for the end, which came quickly, as the powers that be knew of their suffering and prevented it from lasting longer than need be. Buffy's children escaped the town and never returned. Sunnydale was burned to the ground.and no one ever even asked why. It was as if it had never existed, all that was left was the charred remains of the cemeteries and tombs that once stood tall reminding everyone that lived there that life was precious and typically short in their town. The years past and no one came to re build.so there in the middle of the desert laid the hellmouth, unopened, unpopulated, and forgotten except for one man. The lone man walked down Revello Drive counting silently to him self then he stood bright eyed sliding his hood back as he turned his long duster waving in the wind.the dark stranger climbed onto the pile of what was left of 1630 Revello drive and began digging searching for something.then he found it.one ring.a single ring.he held it tightly in his hand and curled up on the rubble crying. Spike laid there sobbing his eyes brightly illuminating the area around him as he cried.He dreamt about Buffy.he laugh her smile.he could almost smell her, and hear her. Then there was a familiar voice, " spike..come on get up you cant lay here for the rest of time * sigh * you need to get up spike." He opened his eyes looking up. "Angel bugger off" "Spike get up off your ass.its not your fault, you cant go around all broody believe me its no fun." He pulled the vampire up holding him close, "your not going to throw a guilty party the rest of eternity are you?" Spike shook his head and held Angel crying into his chest as they watched the sun finish setting in the distance The Vampire and his Sire stood there embraced in a remembering and mutual understanding hold neither wanting to let go of the past that was held within this rubble, they just held on to one another trying to remember never letting go. 


End file.
